narutoborutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wybór Jiraiyi (tom)
Wybór Jiraiyi (自来也の選択!!, Jiraiya no Sentaku!!) jest 41. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 370 "Niepokój" (胸騒ぎ, Munasawagi) left|thumb|159px|Jiraiya przywołuje Gerotorę. O ninja de Amegakure se recusa a dizer qualquer coisa para Jiraiya sobre as atividades atuais de Pain. Jiraiya deixa ele, admirando sua lealdade. Ele remove Gerotora de seu corpo, explicando que ele está preocupado com o confronto com Pain. Ele diz para Gerotora se armazenar dentro de Naruto, se ele não voltar. Gerotora, contendo a chave para o selo que mantém o Nove-Caudas dentro de Naruto, o adverte ser contra isso. Jiraiya insiste, acreditando que Minato queria que Naruto dominasse o Nove-Caudas para algum propósito desconhecido, talvez para combater Tobi. Rozdział 371 "Stary znajomy" (旧知…!!, Kyūchi…!!) right|thumb|159px|Konan informuje Paina o obecności Jiraiyi. Jiraiya pyta Konan, kim jest Pain. Ona atakuje go zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, informując go, że jest zmuszona go zabić na rozkaz Paina. Jiraiya szybko neutralizuje ją i chwyta. Jiraiya mówi, że wszyscy myśleli o śmierci Konan i jej kolegów, nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że będą członkami Akatsuki. Konan zapytała mistrza czy żałuje, że ich oszczędził, a nie zabił, powodują obudzenie wspomnienia u mężczyzny. Po drugiej wojnie Jiraiya znalazł trójkę sierot, których postanowił nauczać, jak dbać o siebie. Wkrótce po ich spotkaniu Jiraiya odkrył, że chłopak - Nagato posiadł Rinnegana. Rozdział 372 "Kraj we łzach" (泣いている国!!, Naite Iru Kuni!!) left|thumb|159px|Nagato ujawnia Rinnegana. Jiraiya pyta Konan, kim jest Pain. Ona atakuje go zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, informując go, że jest zmuszona go zabić na rozkaz Paina. Jiraiya szybko neutralizuje ją i chwyta. Jiraiya mówi, że wszyscy myśleli o śmierci Konan i jej kolegów, nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że będą członkami Akatsuki. Konan zapytała mistrza czy żałuje, że ich oszczędził, a nie zabił, powodują obudzenie wspomnienia u mężczyzny. Po drugiej wojnie Jiraiya znalazł trójkę sierot, których postanowił nauczać, jak dbać o siebie. Wkrótce po ich spotkaniu Jiraiya odkrył, że chłopak - Nagato posiadł Rinnegana. Rozdział 373 "Mistrz i uczniowie" (師弟時代…!!, Shitei Jidai…!!) right|thumb|159px|Pain znajduje Jiraiyę. Quando Jiraiya viu o Rinnegan do jovem Nagato, Jiraiya decidiu treiná-lo junto com Konan e Yahiko para que pudessem se proteger e proteger os outros. Tendo ouvido rumores de que o Rinnegan originalmente pertenceu ao fundador do mundo ninja, Jiraiya também desejava ensinar Nagato a controlar seu poder para o benefício do mundo. Uma vez que ele lhes havia ensinado tudo que precisava, Jiraiya decide deixá-los sozinhos por conta própria, mais tarde tendo ouvido que eles tinham morrido. Embora ele esteja contente por este não ser o caso, Jiraiya diz a Konan que o que a Akatsuki está fazendo é errado. Pain aparece e refuta a alegação. Vendo o Rinnegan de Pain, Jiraiya assume que, embora ele pareça muito diferente, ele é Nagato. Rozdział 374 "Droga ku boskości" (師弟時代…!!, Shitei Jidai…!!) left|thumb|159px|Jiraiya przywołuje Gamaken. Pain invoca um crustáceo gigante para libertar Konan da técnica de Jiraiya. Ele instrui Konan para deixá-los. Jiraiya destrói o caranguejo e pergunta o que Nagato fez a si mesmo e o que aconteceu com Yahiko. Pain responde que Yahiko está morto e que devido a sua troca de suas crenças infantis depois de experimentar tanta dor, ele acabou atingido a divindade. Em seu papel como líder da Akatsuki, Pain pretende capturar as nove Bestas com Cauda para criar arma que pode destruir países inteiros. Em face de tal poder, o mundo vai desistir das guerras e alcançar a paz. Jiraiya insiste que isso nunca irá funcionar. Pain invoca um camaleão para provar seu ponto, e Jiraiya invoca Gamaken. Rozdział 375 "Dwoje największych pustelników" (二大仙人…!!, Nidai Sennin…!!) right|thumb|159px|Gamaken kontra przywołanie Paina. Jiraiya diz para Gamaken ganhar tempo para ele, enquanto ele se prepara para ativar o Modo Sábio. Pain se esconde dentro de seu camaleão e invoca outros animais para lutar com Gamaken. Enquanto Gamaken se defende contra eles, Jiraiya aponta que Pain, tendo o Rinnegan, pode usar quase qualquer técnica, no entanto, até agora ele só está usado invocações. Jiraiya manda Gamaken ir embora uma vez que ele está pronto, parando uma invocação por si mesmo e re-entrando na batalha com dois novos sapos. Rozdział 376 "Dziecię z przepowiedni" (予言の子!!, Yogen no Ko!!) left|thumb|159px|Jiraiya wchodzi w Sennin Mōdo. Tendo entrado no Modo Sábio, Jiraiya enfrenta Pain na batalha com a ajuda dos Dois Grandes Sábios Sapos. Eles perguntam por que ele precisa de sua ajuda, ao que ele responde que ele deve matar um ex-aluno. Decidindo achar este alvo, os Dois Grandes Sábios Sapos localizam o camaleão em que Pain está escondido dentro e o forçá a se mostrar. Vendo seu Rinnegan, eles refletem sobre uma profecia que foi feita sobre Jiraiya. Jiraiya teria um aluno com o poder de salvar ou destruir o mundo. Vendo que Pain tomou o caminho para a destruição do mundo, eles se preparam para a batalha. Pain também se prepara ao invocar dois corpos. Rozdział 377 "Tryb pustelniczy" (仙人モード!!, Sennin Mōdo!!) thumb|159px|Jiraiya atakuje jednego z ciał Paina. Dwa ciała, które przywołuje Pain okazują się również mieć Rinnegana. Chociaż mylą, że trzy osoby z atakami Rinnegana. Jiraiya oślepia jedną z władającego Rinneganem. Następnie łączy dwóch wielkich ropuszych mędrców we wspólnym ataku żywiołu, ale drugie ciało pochłania, lecz nie ma trudności z blokowaniem ataków, bo jeden z innych ciał widzi atak. Widzą to, Fukasaku stwierdza, że one w jakiś sposób dzielą widzenie. Rozdział 378 "Jeden na jednego" (一対一…!!, Ittaiichi…!!) left|thumb|159px|Jiraiya rozpoczyna swoją strategię. Notando que, mesmo no Modo Sábio, ele não pode derrotar três usuários do Rinnegan que são capazes de compartilhar a visão, Jiraiya recua. Além de ser capaz de reagir a qualquer ataque físico, Pain, sendo um ex-aluno, conhece todas as habilidades de Jiraiya. Para contornar este fato particular, Ma e Pa propõem usar um genjutsu baseado em som, uma área que Jiraiya tem pouca habilidade. Enquanto eles preparam o ataque Pain descobre a sua localização. Para ganhar tempo, Jiraiya corta o compartilhamento de visão do Rinnegan dos três, permitindo-lhe finalmente lutar no um-contra-um. Rozdział 379 "Wybór Jiraiyi" (自来也の選択!!, Jiraiya no Sentaku!!) right|thumb|159px|Przybycie Sześciu Ścieżek Paina. Jiraiya jest w stanie utrzymać własne w walce z Painem na tyle długo, Ma i Pa do korzystania z ich genjutsu. Trójka Painów zostały złapane w iluzję i unieruchomieni, co pozwala Jiraiyi na łatwe zabicie całej trójki. Wydawało się, że wygrał, Jiraiya, Shima i Fukasaku dziękując za pomoc z eliminacji Paina. Kolejna osoba z Rinneganem pojawia się i poprawia go. Atakuje Jiraiyę i odcinając mu rękę. Sześć Ścieżek Paina konfrontuje się Jiraiyą, wśród nich trójka ciał po prostu martwych, a wszyscy posiadają Rinnegana. Cytat "Dzięki Wam, drodzy czytelnicy, seria "Naruto" otrzymała nagroda "Quill". Cieszy ona tym bardziej, że przyznana została mandze w Ameryce, ojczyźnie tak wielu komiksów. Będę nadal starał się, by mój pozostał na światowym poziomie" - Masashi Kishimoto, 2008 Na drugiej stronie okładki Lider "Brzasku" Pain oraz Konan rozpoczynają polowanie na Jiraiyę, który wdarł się na teren osady Ame-Gakure! Tajemniczy przywódca okazuje się być dobrym znajomym nauczyciela Naruto! Co ich łączy? Jaką moc kryje Pain? Kategoria:Tomy